


Let the Clothes Fit the Occasion

by misura



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya in a schoolgirl's uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Clothes Fit the Occasion

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Kazahaya said for the dozenth time in about as many minutes.

"Your imagination must be as small as your brains, then," commented Rikuo with a snort. "I admit, it's unusual for a guy to wear his school-uniform after graduation, but it's nothing weird. Nothing only a pervert would do."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kazahaya protested. "You think I'm wearing a girl's uniform because I _like_ it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Speak up a bit louder, idiot. I don't think everyone in this city has quite heard you confess you are, indeed, the kind of pervert who gets his kicks by dressing like a schoolgirl." Rikuo smirked as Kazahaya noticed the way several people were looking at him and scowled.

"Why didn't you just tell Kakei-san you weren't going to do this job?" Kazahaya continued, ignoring the passersby and focusing his annoyance solely on Rikuo. "This is all your fault! You could have just said 'no' and then this whole job just would have been canceled. You only said 'yes' because you wanted to force me to wear this stupid school-uniform."

"It does look good on you," Rikuo agreed easily.

"It does not!" Kazahaya snapped. "Does not, does not, does not to the infinite power plus one!"

"You really are a kid, aren't you?"

Kazahaya stuck out his tongue.

"If you hated the job so much," Rikuo continued, "why didn't _you_ refuse to do it?"

"Because Kakei-san told me I wouldn't get paid anything at all if I didn't do this last part of the job," Kazahaya grumbled. "It's so unfair!"

"Kakei is unfair, you mean," suggested Rikuo.

Kazahaya considered this for a while. "Kakei-san is a very nice person."

"Idiot," mumbled Rikuo.

"He is!" Kazahaya maintained. "He's just a little ... scary sometimes, that's all. And I totally don't understand why we need to walk around dressed like this."

"But you're doing it anyway, because he's promised you you'll get paid if you do it," Rikuo finished. "You know, sometimes you make me wonder if there's anything you _wouldn't_ do for money."

"Like what?" Kazahaya inquired suspiciously.

"Like - oh, I don't know." Rikuo rubbed his chin. "Sex?"

"Wh-what?" Kazahaya stammered.

"Sex," Rikuo repeated. "S-E-X. Surely even someone as stupid as you knows what it is?"

"Of course I know what sex is!" Kazahaya snapped.

"And?" Rikuo gave him an expectant look.

"And what?"

"And, would you have sex with someone if they paid you?" asked Rikuo.

"Of course not!" Kazahaya said. "I cant believe you're asking me that! You've got _such_ a dirty mind!"

"It was," Rikuo observed mildly, "just a question."

"Only a total pervert would ask something like that!" declared Kazahaya.

"Ice-cream?" asked Rikuo.

"No, you don't," Kazahaya replied. "And I don't see what _you_ have got to scream about anyway. You're not the one wearing a girl's school-uniform finding out he's gotten himself stuck with a pervert."

"Sorry to spoil your delusions, but I was actually just offering to buy you some ice-cream," said Rikuo. "There's a stand over there, and Kakei did say we needed to buy food or drink somewhere along the way at least once. Why not ice-cream?"

"I want vanilla," said Kazahaya.

"Not chocolate?"

"I want vanilla," Kazahaya repeated, flushing slightly.

Rikuo chuckled. "Fine. I'll be having chocolate anyway - if you ask nicely, I'll let you have a taste."

"In your dreams!" Kazahaya glowered at Rikuo's back. "Jerk."

"You know, you could at least _try_ to be polite when someone's treating you to ice-cream."

"I hate you!" Kazahaya said, licking at his ice-cream. "I hate wearing this uniform! And I hate this job!"

"The feeling's mutual, I'm sure," said Rikuo. "You've got some ice-cream on your face."

"What? Where?"

"Right about ... " Rikuo leaned in closer, his face close enough to Kazahaya's to - "here."

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Kazahaya sputtered, once Rikuo had gone back to eating his own ice-cream. "You could have just _told_ me."

"I was curious what vanilla tasted like," Rikuo said blandly.

"You should have gotten it yourself, then!"

"I wasn't _that_ curious," said Rikuo.

"You practically _kissed_ me!" Kazahaya accused. "In fact, anyone who saw us probably thought you _were_ kissing me."

"There's nothing for you to get all excited about," Rikuo said. "Calm down already."

"I just got kissed by another guy and you're telling me to calm down?" Kazahaya shook his head. "Forget it! Any normal person would freak out if something like that happened! And I'm _not_ excited. I'm just really pissed off."

"You didn't get kissed; you simply had a bit of ice-cream on your face and I licked it away. You're over-reacting. As usual." Rikuo smirked. "You're so quick to get all riled up, it's just too easy."

"You kissed me!" Kazahaya pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Fine," said Rikuo. "I'll prove to you that what I did to you just now was _not_ a kiss."

"How?" Kazahaya asked, suspicion written all over his face.

"How do you think?" Rikuo rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

 

"Wow. I'd never have thought Rikuo had it in him." Saiga sounded pleased. "And in the middle of the day, in a park, even. This is good stuff."

"Rikuo's quite as passionate as Kazahaya, under the right circumstances." Kakei nodded. "Keep the tape rolling. They're about to fall into the duck-pond."

"You do have a cruel streak, don't you?" Saiga sighed as Rikuo and Kazahaya did, indeed, topple into the duck-pond, to the consternation of the ducks and several mothers-with-children. "So tell me: would _you_ have sex with someone if they paid you?"

"That would entirely depend on _how much_ they'd be paying me," replied Kakei.

"Five-thousand yen?" Saiga offered.

"Make it ten-thousand and you've got yourself a deal."

"And a bargain at that."


End file.
